Eddin Blackgard
|Culture = Bordermen (in life) Draugr (in death) |Religion = Faith of the Seven Old Gods of the Forest |Family = {Tragen Blackgard} - paternal great-grandfather {Anya Blackgard} - paternal great-grandmother {Trovar Blackgard} - paternal grandfather {Aurola Blackgard} - paternal grandmother {Alfrid Dayne} - maternal grandfather {Trevas Blackgard} - paternal uncle Sofina Blackgard - paternal aunt {Trevyr Blackgard} - father {Laenah Blackgard} - mother {Lucan Blackgard} - brother {Dyron Blackgard} - brother Elyse Blackgard - sister Ardrew Ashes - adoptive brother Talya Blackgard - sister-in-law {Marlen Rosby} - brother-in-law Gerrad Storm - foster child {Eddard Blackgard} - son {Edwyn Blackgard} - son |Image = Max Irons as Eddin Blackgard.jpg|TV series Eddin-older.jpg|ASOIAF |Age = 30 |Birth = 274 AL 8836 AB |Actor = Max Irons |Titles = Lord of Ebonheart Master of Blackgard Lord Defender of the Stormlands Lord Paramount of the Borders Chieftain of the Bordermen |Last = "The Dragon and the Wolf"|Death = Stabbed by Brant Tymber and finished off by Steffon Blackgard|DeathEp = "The Dragon and the Wolf" |Spouse = {Elen Blackgard} |Father = {Trevyr Blackgard}|Mother = {Laenah Blackgard}|Children = {Eddard Blackgard} {Edwyn Blackgard}|Siblings = {Trovan Blackgard} {Dyron Blackgard} {Lucan Blackgard} Elyse Blackgard}} Lord Eddin Blackgard '''(Wastelandic: Fax-Sen) was the youngest son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard and his wife Lady Laenah Blackgard. He was married to the late Elen Blackgard and father of Eddard and Edwyn Blackgard. After his father's death, Eddin became the Lord of Ebonheart, Master of Blackgard, Lord Defender of the Stormlands, Lord Paramount of the Borders and Chieftain of the Bordermen. He remained the Lord of Ebonheart during the final stages of the War of the Five Kings, before he was betrayed and murdered by his own nephew, Steffon Blackgard, who usurped his titles and crowned himself the Black King of Ebonheart. According to Trevyr, Eddin was named after Trevyr's long-time friend and bannerman, Eddin Mercer. For this reason, Lord Mercer often jokingly refers to Eddin as "Eddin the Younger", and himself as "Eddin the Elder". Despite his short-lived tenure as head of House Blackgard, Eddin left behind a lasting legacy almost akin to the exploits of his late father. Biography Background Eddin was born as the fourthborn son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard. His mother, Laenah, died giving birth to Eddin. Nonetheless, Eddin was deeply loved by his father, even prompting Trevyr to murder several rival lords so he could support Eddin and the rest of his family. He became a bright and handsome young man, and of all of Trevyr Blackgard's children, Eddin is said to be most like him in terms of intelligence, personality and cunning. As a child, Eddin grew up in the city of Blackgard, unlike his other brothers, who grew up in King's Landing when Trevyr still served under Kings Aegon V and Aerys II as Hand of the King. During his adolescence, Eddin met Elen Tarth, Selwyn Tarth's niece. Trevyr, who was firmly against arranged marriages (something fairly uncommon in the Seven Kingdoms), allowed Eddin to marry whenever, and with whomever he wanted. Eddin and Elen fell in love and eventually announced their betrothal, effectively connecting housesBlackgard and Tarth as allies through matrimony later on. During the events of the War of the Five Kings, Eddin, initially, did not partake in the war. He absolutely did not want anything to do with his family's affairs and, ultimately, didn't play the game of thrones. However, Eddin idly watched as the war tore his house apart and so, indirectly, he played a minor role in the war. After Dyron Blackgard's death, Eddin started to play more major roles in the events of the war. Ironically, he became one of Blackgard's most pivotal puppet-masters and almost singlehandedly aided his father in fending of the rival houses and preparing himself into, inadvertently, taking on the role as the Lord Paramount of the Borders. Season 1 Eddin Blackgard is a young, but ambitious young man from House Blackgard. He resides in King's Landing as an apprentice, trying to learn more from Westerosi politics and lordship. Season 2 Following Eddard Stark's execution at the Great Sept of Baelor, Eddin feels that he is no longer safe in King's Landing. After making the proper arrangements and informing his father about what happened in King's Landing, he leaves the capital and heads to Blackgard. Season 5 Eddin's older brother, Dyron Blackgard, is assassinated by unknown assailants. Lucan is refused the Ebony Throne and Eddin, ironically, becomes the new heir to House Blackgard, even though he initially refused to partake in any Blackgard affairs. Season 6 After the death of his father, Trevyr, Eddin has become the new Lord of Ebonheart. Following Lucan Blackgard's death at the hands of Roman Mercer who was commanded to murder him by Cersei Lannister shortly before the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, Eddin responded by furiously stopping to support the Lannisters and the Iron Throne. To avenge his older brother's death and those of so many innocents in King's Landing, Eddin follows his father's footsteps and has joined House Targaryen in overthrowing the current ruling monarchy of the Seven Kingdoms and plant Daenerys Targaryen as the new Queen of the Andals. A week later, Lord Rickard Harrigon arrives in Blackgard. He managed to persuade Eddin to bring his army and join their forces, and told him that Mercyl, Lucan's son, was safe and being raised at Hornworth. Together with the Harrigons, he joins House Tyrell, House Baerley, Ellaria Sand, the Reach, and Dorne, the Borderlands have now entered in open rebellion against the Crown. Season 7 Eddin departs for Dragonstone alongside Brant Tymber and Rud Volmark aboard the flagship of the Borderlands Navy, the Spirit of Keizaal, to swear fealty to Daenerys Targaryen and advise her during her conquest of Westeros. He appoints his wife as acting Lady of Ebonheart while he was away. Before he leaves for Dragonstone, his nephew Steffon Blackgard tries to convince him that leading House Blackgard into war was a big mistake and that they should spend more time healing from the conflict with House Greyjoy. The conversation turns into a heated argument between the two, during which Steffon insults Trevyr's faith in House Targaryen, going so far as to call Eddin a "fool", and that, because Trevyr believed in the Targaryens, he was a "bigger fool", which prompts Eddin to slap Steffon across face and warn him to "never question his decisions ever again." Shortly after Eddin left, Steffon had started to gather allies from all corners of the Borderlands in an effort to depose him. While Eddin was away advising Daenerys, Steffon had carefully herded the bordermen into a frenzy of panic and had successfully managed to turn most against Eddin, claiming it was because of ineptness from Eddin's side that Lucan had died. Steffon, along with Ser Brant, Carron Heartley, Codin Bruckstone and Theos Tymber had conspired to depose Eddin, forming the Liidum. Brant - who accompanied Eddin to Dragonstone but secretly remained in contact with Steffon through letters - proposed exile to keep bloodshed to a minimum. Steffon argued against it, stating that Eddin is far too proud and stubborn to be exiled. He believed that the only way to stop Eddin was to kill him. Carron, Codin and Theos all agreed, while Brant reluctantly complied to Steffon's suggestions. Shortly before the assassination would be carried out, Steffon had proclaimed that, after Eddin perished, he would take over his position and crown himself king. This proposal was condoned almost unanimously, mainly because of the fact that Steffon had promised to ascertain a more conservative stance regarding leadership, which was exactly what the conspirators wanted. Upon learning that the deceased members of House Blackgard could possibly be reanimated as servants of the Night King, Eddin immediately begins the journey back to Ebonheart. He sends a raven back to Ebonheart from onboard the Spirit of Keizaal informing his family of the reason why he was returning. However, no one else within Ebonheart ever learned of this, as Steffon ordered Archmaester Lorgan to destroy all letters coming to and from Eddin before even opening their contents. On the day of Eddin's return to Ebonheart, he noticed things seemed off when Steffon, Asten Wylde and Archsepton Harrion were not present to meet him when he arrived at the Bay of Asterion. As Eddin and his procession returned to Ebonheart, the usually bustling city was eerily calm and quiet - most of the smallfolk remained indoors. As they continued on, several Blackgard soldiers began attacking them, screaming "TRAITOR!" at him. Soon, the entire party was under siege by their own soldiers. The smallfolk eventually joined the chaos by starting to riot, plunging the city into chaos. Though Eddin was able to fight off a few of the traitorous soldiers, his primary goal was to protect his wife and other members of the procession. They were able to make it to Ebonheart, only to find even more of their men attacking them. Elen branched off to see if their sons were okay, only find herself cornered by two of the Blackgard Sentinels. Though she tried to fight them off, she was no match for them and was killed. Eddin and Brant made their way to the Hall of Lords, only to find it completely empty except for Steffon sitting on the Ebony Throne. Eddin is able to deduce that Steffon was behind the mutiny and furiously advances on him, but before he gets far, Brant stabs him through the back. As Eddin lay on the ground, Steffon calmly explained that he had been turning the Borderlands against him ever since he left for Dragonstone. Steffon further claimed to feel sorry for betraying his uncle, but stated that it was the right thing to do, before picking up Blackest Heart (which Eddin had drawn) and finishing Eddin off by stabbing him through the chest. Meanwhile, he ordered the rioting to stop, declaring Eddin dead and the Kingdom of the Borderlands founded. Appearances Personality Eddin is the strongest of the Blackgard family, though he originally wanted nothing to do with the house's affairs, but he was quickly pulled in after the failed assassination attempt on his father and a successful one on his eldest brother. Once ensconced in Blackgard's affairs, Eddin quickly established a reputation for ruthlessness to a far greater degree than his father. This behaviour was caused by his stay in the capital, where he experienced the ruthlessness and treacherous acts performed by several high lords of Westeros. He preferred to wipe out all of his enemies in one fell swoop. Reign Quotes Image gallery Eddin and elen.jpg|Eddin holds a dead Elen Blackgard in his arms. Category:Characters Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Nobles Category:Status: Alive Category:House Blackgard Category:Bordermen Category:Characters from the Borderlands Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Lords Category:Lords of Blackgard